The Betrayed
by ThatMJGuy
Summary: Hey guys! New story Wich will be poster 5 chapters at once then break or something like that it is one of those Percy is betrayed then runs away and get found by Chaos and shit but read if it sounds interesting but im only posting the intro until i got all the 5 chapters and until then please review what you think about it ww
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, i have started on a new story cuz i thought about what ii want for xmass and stuff and then i thought about it in a PJ story and thought about it and i will upload it 5 chapters, then 5 more chapters, and so on so it will be a while but then it will be alot to read at least and im gonna give you the intro bu nothing more so if you want to read it then do so, if you dont then just dont and if i have bad grammar, typing wrongs, or just something wrong in the story then please tell me, and here is the Intro:**

The Intro

**Percy Pov AFTER the incident**

As i were walking home with Thalia and Nico from a quest from Hermes to get Luke to Elysium we have been there for 3 months and i cant wait to get back to Annabeth, i am going to propose. I got a beatifull ring as a reward from Hermes if we can do it and Nico and Thals joined, nobody were supposed to know. So when we walked to the halfblood hill i must say i was surprised, and this is how i managed to get my life completely screwed from being the hero of olympus to a member of those guys every single person in the greek world is hunting on, and i mean hunting... and this is how it all started...

**BEFORE the incident**

As we walked over the hill we saw a huge crowd with the amphitheater and Chiron announcing something out loud but we couldnt hear so we started to jog down and heard this: -e new leader of the camp since percy is MIA/KIA(missing/killed in action) shall be his Half-brother Jaden and his girlfriend Annabeth Chase" after i heard this i just pushed my way inside and heard alot of gasp when everyone saw me "What the fuck is this? Dont bother answer i wont listen im out of he-" Suddenly Poseidon shows up "Stop right there Perseues! You have been caught of murder and being one of Kronus's spys under the war you shall now be appointed death by Zeus at Olympus and i Poseidon, th god over the sea domain disown you! Any last wishes?" He asked as i were completely confused and i felt a tear, then another one. I started crying, not for sadness but betrayel, everyone here have betrayed me more or less since i had a IM with Annabeth about the mission so she knew i will be back, yet she cheated on me. My father... pretty much being a douchebag father.

and the ENTIRE camp for letting my brother be leader... WTF.

so I said "Yes, i want you all to know that i did neither of those things and i could never do it, and while i've been away i have gotten Luke into elysium for Hermes and we couldnt tell you because of Hermes said no, ONLY Annabeth knew this, yet she did it anyway and you have all betrayed me letting this alchoholic be leader, but you have also betrayed yourself. Goodbye." And as i said that last word i were suddenly in my cabin, like if i shadow travelled, then i noticed Nico breathing heavily and Thalia beside me just as shocked as I and then Nico whisper shouted "Pack you fool we gotta go quick! And open my early Christmas present from me to you. NOW" I did as he said and so did Thals cuz she sometimes stayed at my cabin since we are bot kinda lonely so she got a few clothes over herself and as i opened the gift from Nico i was shocked. Litteraly from Thalia cause she was enviouse, inside was a dark kindoff outfit with 2 quiverlike things or like sheaths with 10 throwing knifes in each. I was honestly shocked in awe of what he gave me, but it didnt last long for suddenly Nico gave me a bow and a quiver full of arrows took my and Thalias hand and suddenly we were in a small cabin in the woods**(lol) **wich alot of stuff around like posters on the walls, roof and even on the floor, alot of greenday but a bit slipknot, nirvana and rise against "This is my 'vacation' room where i just chill" Nico suddenly said wich took me out of my shock. I started crying, and not simply crying but crying, alot. i sat down on a bed and Nico and Thalia also came over rubbing my back and hugging me and such saying how much of a bitch Annabeth was since they both knew i had been IM-ing her. And then Nico said " Hey perce you know that present? And the bow? Lets practice! I know you suck at both archery and knife throwing but Thalia know archey so she can train you there and I know how to throw knifes so what do you say?" I simply nodded and we walked over to a door i havnt tooken notice of before and walked in and looked at what Nico had in his little cabin, wich wasnt so little since he had a training yard with loads of targets for both throwing knife and archery. "Soooooo... Lets start training then shall we?" Nico said smiling


	2. How it all began

**Percy Pov AFTER the incident**

As i were walking home with Thalia and Nico from a quest from Hermes to get Luke to Elysium we have been there for 3 months and i cant wait to get back to Annabeth, i am going to propose. I got a beatifull ring as a reward from Hermes if we can do it and Nico and Thals joined, nobody were supposed to know. So when we walked to the halfblood hill i must say i was surprised, and this is how i managed to get my life completely screwed from being the hero of olympus to a member of those guys every single person in the greek world is hunting on, and i mean hunting... and this is how it all started...

**BEFORE the incident**

As we walked over the hill we saw a huge crowd with the amphitheater and Chiron announcing something out loud but we couldnt hear so we started to jog down and heard this: -e new leader of the camp since percy is MIA/KIA(missing/killed in action) shall be his Half-brother Jaden and his girlfriend Annabeth Chase" after i heard this i just pushed my way inside and heard alot of gasp when everyone saw me "What the fuck is this? Dont bother answer i wont listen im out of he-" Suddenly Poseidon shows up "Stop right there Perseues! You have been caught of murder and being one of Kronus's spys under the war you shall now be appointed death by Zeus at Olympus and i Poseidon, th god over the sea domain disown you! Any last wishes?" He asked as i were completely confused and i felt a tear, then another one. I started crying, not for sadness but betrayel, everyone here have betrayed me more or less since i had a IM with Annabeth about the mission so she knew i will be back, yet she cheated on me. My father... pretty much being a douchebag father.

and the ENTIRE camp for letting my brother be leader... WTF.

so I said "Yes, i want you all to know that i did neither of those things and i could never do it, and while i've been away i have gotten Luke into elysium for Hermes and we couldnt tell you because of Hermes said no, ONLY Annabeth knew this, yet she did it anyway and you have all betrayed me letting this alchoholic be leader, but you have also betrayed yourself. Goodbye." And as i said that last word i were suddenly in my cabin, like if i shadow travelled, then i noticed Nico breathing heavily and Thalia beside me just as shocked as I and then Nico whisper shouted "Pack you fool we gotta go quick! And open my early Christmas present from me to you. NOW" I did as he said and so did Thals cuz she sometimes stayed at my cabin since we are bot kinda lonely so she got a few clothes over herself and as i opened the gift from Nico i was shocked. Litteraly from Thalia cause she was enviouse, inside was a dark kindoff outfit with 2 quiverlike things or like sheaths with 10 throwing knifes in each. I was honestly shocked in awe of what he gave me, but it didnt last long for suddenly Nico gave me a bow and a quiver full of arrows took my and Thalias hand and suddenly we were in a small cabin in the woods**(lol) **wich alot of stuff around like posters on the walls, roof and even on the floor, alot of greenday but a bit slipknot, nirvana and rise against "This is my 'vacation' room where i just chill" Nico suddenly said wich took me out of my shock. I started crying, and not simply crying but crying, alot. i sat down on a bed and Nico and Thalia also came over rubbing my back and hugging me and such saying how much of a bitch Annabeth was since they both knew i had been IM-ing her. And then Nico said " Hey perce you know that present? And the bow? Lets practice! I know you suck at both archery and knife throwing but Thalia know archey so she can train you there and I know how to throw knifes so what do you say?" I simply nodded and we walked over to a door i havnt tooken notice of before and walked in and looked at what Nico had in his little cabin, wich wasnt so little since he had a training yard with loads of targets for both throwing knife and archery. "Soooooo. Lets start training then shall we?" Nico said smiling


	3. Oh, hello the creater of the universe

**Chapter 2**

**After the incident**

Nico Pov (2 months late)

I have trained percy ALOT with the knifes and now he is better than me and he could hit a target 50 meters away, but it would take a sec before the knife hit its target when he is throwing long range, and thalia have made him 100 times better than he was before, now he could probably shoot anything exactly where he wanted to hit from 100 meters and he have managed to hit a target with a picture of Annabeth and Jaden on them from a 500 meters and he shot 6 arrows, 2 in each of their eyes and one between the eyes, theese targets we sent in the mail to camp-halfblood to, after that we hear rumors(dont ask how) about 3 assassin like demigods, a group called the betrayed, since all of us have been betrayed once. Me i was betrayed by my father, he sent his monsters after us and once we needed food i went to the grocery store and outside stood miss dodds and her twins... and thalia was betrayed by her father and the hunters, her father sent the hunters after her and the hunters tried to do it to, a pain in the ass that time... i got an arrow in my ass and it still hurts, but luckily it was arrows with bunching gloves on, but the arrow got through and stabbed my ass...

Percy Pov

I have trained alot, and i have met both Artemis's monsters and Hades's monsters and im still alive. Thanks to the betrayed as people has started calling us, and we accepted it. Now we have just visited a store with clothes and stuff to make clothes so we can make outfits to nico and thalia to, and we carry the logo of Chaos. The creator of the universe, wich led us to nico getting shot in the ass... everytime he sits down and say owww thalia and me just cant stop laughing, and we have even expanded "our" little cabin so we could shoot longer in the range. "Sooooo... who wanna make clothes?" i said and i looked at nico and thalia did too and he just shruggeed it off and said "Well im the only one who knows how to make a clothing set of awesomeness anyway" and took of into the main room. But before he could manage to go there we heard and old but powerfull voice wich sounded like fanfares shouted the most powerfull tone mixed together with old and just power.

"Hello young demigods of the betrayed." it said and "it" was a mist with an eye in it and i suddenly recognised who this was and said "Hello Chaos, Creater of the universe" and bowed and Nico and Thalia did the same thing and bowed. "No please, raise i hate it when people bow. Now, i have an offer for the betrayed, and i hear you have a saying or an oath in the betrayed?" A man said who came out of the mist, tall and slender. With a black suit with many stars and universes on it, and i think they moved and as he said that he looked at me since i was mostly leader for our group. And yes we have become a group or something... we help people reach camp and say goodbye to them with the halfblood-hill and took of to the shadows, nico has taught us shadow travveling its just that he can travel like huge distanses and many more times and use and he dont need a shadow, he can dissapear in complete daylight, i can to because of the training thalia has given me from the hunters, but it isnt like dissapear in a blink of an eye like nico can i mean that i can jump into a bush go from there and i can also hide my presence from a god like artemis, so im just awesome now. "Yes we have an oath(and i told him the oath cause the author were to lazy to make one)s" I said with a loud and clear voice and Chaos smiled as we raised and said it and asked us " The offer i bring, is to join my assassin group, and be my person assassins. What do you think?" thalia suddenly said "Do we get custom gear and awesome outfits?" she said smiling widely, this was the closest she could come to be a hunter again. Chaos just laughed at her eagerness and said "Yes you-""Of course we all join!"Thalia said overjoyed"Wait a sec, are you the good or the bad guys team?" I said. "Relax,I am on the good side" Chaos said. Suddenly Thalia made a sound i never thought i would hear from here, and it sounded like "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" and Nico and i laughed our butt."What? We get awesome clothing and stuff!"Thalia said, "Is there others?" I asked as the leader of our group. "No you are the first and only to ever join, if you do not recruit or give away the command to another person so they can recruit others." He said directly at me "Okay you must all swear an oath to me wich goes like this : I swear to never harm a living nor dead soul within the army of Chaos, never betray Chaos nor the betrayed." He said loudly and we all said it " Now..." He said and suddenly we were in a meeting room with 7 chairs plus one for Chaos and our leader, One big one for Chaos and one a bit smaller for our leader and the 7 rest normal."So, we will choose you leader soon but do you have anyone you would want to recruit?" He said looking at me when he said leader and i thought that we should recruit our friends from the underworld, so i said looking at Nico and thalia then Chaos "I think we would like to recruit some people from the underworld, if that is possible?" "Of course"

"Luke Castellan, Bianca DiAngelo, Charles**(or Charlie i dont know)** Beckendorf, Selina Beauregard and Zoe Nightshade." I said looking at nico and thalia who just nodded and suddenly all of them where with the door confused looking around and then they saw us then they hugged all of us but Zoe was a bit distance to everyone but Thalia and Bianca. Chaos said "Do all of you demigods accept the offer to join the assassin group called the betrayed?" He said and they all nodded and did the oath and then we voted for leader and i said"okay lets everyone say a name at the same time and it is not allowed to vote on yourself and i only heard "Percy Jackson" I Voted for Zoe though, and she looked at me and our eyes met, and i blushed and looked at anything except eachother, but what i didnt know was that she did he exact same thing, but what they didnt know was that Thalia saw it all.

**Thalias POV**

"Hmmmm, what do we have here? Perfect blackmail!" I thought happily.


End file.
